


Epiphany by Franzeska [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Case Fic, First Time, Future Fic, Holidays, M/M, Nothing specific about The Hanging Tree, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Temporary Character Death, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 04:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Epiphany by FranzeskaNightingale won't let himself be done in by a murderous mummers' play: he'd never live it down!





	Epiphany by Franzeska [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Epiphany](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8876404) by [Franzeska](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franzeska/pseuds/Franzeska). 



**Text** : [Epiphany by Franzeska](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8876404)  
**Length** 0:46:32  
Podfic Download Link: [MP3 here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/Epiphany%20by%20Franzeska.mp3)


End file.
